1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly to a test device and a system-on-chip having the test device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system-on-chip is widely used, which is a single chip where various elements, such as a processor and a memory, are integrated. As the number of elements integrated in the system-on-chip increases, testability of the system-on-chip for detecting defects in the system-on-chip becomes more important.
Particularly, problems caused by a delay of a signal become serious when operating frequency of the system-on-chip increases. Such delay of the signal occurs when the signal propagates slowly in comparison with a modeled propagation time due to variations of manufacturing process.
It is difficult to detect a critical path that causes a severe delay, since the conventional test apparatus performs a delay test on paths that are used for performing original functions of the system-on-chip.